Buscando a Kon
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: Cuando Ichigo se convierte en shinigami, deja su gigai al cargo de Kon, el alma modificada. Pero, y si un día Kon desaparece,.. ¿Qué hará Ichigo ahora? "—¡Maldito Kon!—" One-shot. Regalo para Ale, ¡feliz cumple!


**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Porque, enserio, si fuera mío, Ichigo hubiera besado a Rukia en los primeros capítulos xD

¡Holis! ¡Traje un nuevo fic de uno de mis animes favoritos! *redoble de tambores* ¡Bleach! *aplausos* Me encanta este anime y como regalo para un amigo por su cumple, ¡llega Nie con esto! xD. ¡Feliz cumple Ale! Regalo atrasado, pero igual regalo xD.

* * *

_**B**__uscando a __**K**__on__._

By: Nieve Taisho.

* * *

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Ichigo!—le soltó Rukia.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú eres la que dejó abierta la ventana pensando que así no tendrías calor!—bramó Ichigo.

—¿No has pensado que las mujeres tenemos calor? ¡Hasta las shinigamis tienen calor, imbécil!—respondió.

—A mí también me da calor, ¡PERO EXISTE EL MALDITO AIRE ACONDICIONADO!

—¡Y SI YO NO…! Espera, ¿qué es eso?

Ichigo se pasó la mano por la cara, lentamente, con cara de frustración.

—Tenías que suponerlo. Su nombre lo dice: "aire acondicionado". ¿A qué te suena, tonta?—le pregunta Ichigo, sobándose las sienes.

Rukia se pone en su mejor "pose de pensadora". Chasquea los dedos y dice:

—¿Un aire que acondiciona?—pregunta, inocentemente.

Las ganas de Ichigo de tirarse por la ventana y matarse de una vez por todas, eran grandes.

—Sí, Rukia. Tenemos un aire que acondiciona.

El shinigami sustituto decide ignorarla. A pesar de las constantes peleas, él agradecía que ella hubiera vuelto con él. Después de rescatarla en la Sociedad de Almas, se sintió aliviado al verla bien. Era su compañera en peleas y amiga leal.

Pero siempre, _siempre_ le _encantó_ pelear con ella.

Y no era la culpa de él que Kon se perdiera, _de nuevo_. Pero a pesar de las tantas veces que le valió pepinos que el muñeco se fuera, _esta vez_ lo necesitaba.

Sólo por esta vez.

Se giró hacia su compañera, que también quiso ignorarlo dignándose a jugar con su recién comprado y adorado peluche de Chappy.

—Rukia—la llamó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?—le respondió, seca.

—Busquemos al muñeco.

—¡Pero si nunca te importó si se perdía o no! ¿Por qué _ahora_ quieres a Kon?

—Siento un hollow cerca.

Rukia abrió los ojos, aún impresionándose con la sencilla capacidad de su compañero en sentir hollows.

Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber hecho siquiera el esfuerzo de sentir aquello.

—Si nos apresuramos, quizás lo encontremos y él cuide mi cuerpo—finalizó Ichigo, saliendo del cuarto.

Rukia asintió y guardó su peluche, para seguir a Ichigo.

* * *

_Mientras tanto… en algún lugar… que no queremos saber…_

—No sirvo de nada. Snif. Nadie me quiere. Sniff. ¡Soy un tarado, ni mi Nee-san me quiere! ¡SNIFFF!—lloriqueaba un pequeño león de felpa, caminando sin lugar a dónde ir.

Llovía, hacía frío, sentía cómo sus patitas de felpa se cansaban (si eso era posible) y para rematar, vio un hollow a lo lejos.

—Genial—dijo, cuando sintió cómo la gente que pasaba lo aplastaba.

_¡Ow, duele!_

* * *

—¡Maldito Kon!

Había maldecido Ichigo, corriendo por todos lados con Rukia. Buscaban en el parque, el centro, la calle. Pero nada.

El muñeco se había fugado.

Rukia pidió tiempo para descansar. Odiaba su gigai, porque se casaba rápido.

—¿Y si… buscamos… en los lugares… en dónde más se frecuentaría Kon?—le preguntó a Ichigo, jadeando un poco.

Él lo pensó en un momento. Miró a su cansada compañera, que se apoyaba en sus rodillas y luego buscaba un banco para sentarse.

Ichigo bufó.

—Te cansas rápido, floja.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que Rukia se lanzara hacia al cuello del shinigami sustituto.

* * *

_Mientras tanto… con el muñeco…_

Un leoncito de felpa trataba de despegarse del piso, en el cual, su cara descansaba.

_Maldición. Si tan sólo me tratara mejor ese idiota de Ichigo, ¡esto no estuviera pasando! Oh, no, esperen… siempre me pierdo, pero… ¡esto se pasa de la raya!_

Se levantó y cuando el peligroso hollow se acercó a él, su cuerpo de peluchito tembló como gelatina.

_Oh dios… no a mí… no me comas a mí…_

El hollow, quien había olido el alma modificada de Kon, se acercó lentamente, aspirando el aroma.

Kon tembló, se paralizó y trató (trató, más no lo hizo) de correr. El hollow lo agarró, lo olió y rió.

—Vaya, un alma modificada. Qué delicia, ¡te comeré con ganas!—comunicó.

Kon tragó saliva. _Ichigo… ¡sálvameeeeee…!_

Para cuando el hollow fue abriendo su boca, y acercando al muñeco hacia ella; el pobre de Kon pensaba que si los muñecos _podían_ _orinarse_.

_¡ME VA A COMEEEEEEEERRR! ¡GUAAAAAAHHHHH!_

* * *

—Tú busca en el salón de belleza, yo buscaré en la casa de Orihime—anunció Ichigo, indicando los lugares en dónde se frecuentaba el peluche.

Rukia asintió: —De acuerdo. Oye, ¿alguna idea del hollow?—preguntó.

Ichigo frunció el ceño (cabe decir, que lo tenía muy fruncido en las últimas horas, si es que eso se podía).

—Cada vez más cerca. Vamos, enana, mientras más rápido busquemos, el hollow no podrá comerse ninguna alma—agregó Ichigo, para luego correr hacia la casa de su amiga Orihime Inoue.

—¡Si te encuentras al hollow, grita mi nombre!—le anunció Rukia, a la lejanía.

—¡No te necesito, enana!

—¡Púdrete, idiota!

Rukia resopló, _el nunca aprenderá_. Luego corrió hacia el salón de belleza más cercano, debido a que Kon frecuentaba ahí para ver a las mujeres. _Pervertido muñeco_, gruñó.

* * *

—Odio mi vida—resopló el muñeco desde las alturas. El hollow decidió jugar un rato con él, lanzándolo por los aires y oliéndolo con delicia. Todos los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí trataban de ignorar el hecho de que un muñeco de felpa saltaba de un lado a otro, por arriba y abajo, sin razón aparente y sin nadie que lo haga.

Lo más _shockeante_ que Tatsuki pudo haber visto.

—¿Y ese muñeco?—preguntó, con una ceja alzada al ver cómo un leoncito de felpa volaba por los aires.

* * *

—¡Orihime! ¿Estás en casa?—preguntó Ichigo, en la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

Tocó la puerta, y cuando se abrió, salió una bonita castaña sonriendo.

—¡Hola, Ichigo! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—le preguntó Orihime, con dulzura.

—Hola, Orihime. Oye, ¿no has visto por aquí un muñeco de león? Es de mi hermana Yuzu y lo ando buscando—mintió, para facilitar las cosas. Porque, vamos, quien dice: "Oye, ¿no has visto un muñeco de león con un alma modificada dentro, es mío y se me perdió, lo ando buscando para combatir con un hollow?" es un loco.

Orihime no captaba eso. Aunque ya supiera todo, no lo captaba.

—Oh, ¿el lindo muñequito? No, no lo he visto—respondió, con amabilidad.

—Gracias, seguiré buscando. ¿Te veo mañana?

—¡Claro!

Casa de Orihime, descartado. Si Kon no estaba ahí, ¿en dónde?

* * *

—¡Kon! ¿Dónde estás?—gritaba Rukia, en busca del muñeco.

Llegó al salón de belleza, entró y saludó con cortesía típica de ella, buscó con la mirada y nada. ¡Nada! Ese muñeco no estaba.

—Maldición—soltó, saliendo a la calle—¿En dónde se metió?

De pronto, pisó algo.

Lo recogió y se asustó.

_¡El botón de Kon! ¡Debo encontrarlo! ¡De seguro el hollow del cual me advirtió Ichigo lo tiene!_

Corrió hacia la casa de su compañera Inoue, buscando a Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba hacia su casa, resoplando, y enojado por no haber encontrado a Kon. Ahora no sentía al hollow, y se dirigía a su casa con la esperanza de que Kon hubiera vuelto a su habitación, en dónde _debería_ estar.

Cuando de pronto…

Una salvaje Rukia choca con él.

—¡Maldita sea, enana! ¡Te más cuidado! ¡Me caí por tu culpa!—se quejó.

Rukia se levantó y le mostró el botón del muñeco que lo caracterizaba. Ichigo frunció más el ceño.

—¡Ya deja de culparme! Encontré esto, ¡y estoy segura de que el hollow del que me hablaste lo tiene! ¡Tenemos que ir por él!—aunque lo negara, Rukia le tenía un mínimo cariño al muñeco, a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera ser.

Ichigo asintió y tomó de la muñeca a Rukia, corriendo. Mientras buscaba la presencia del hollow, esperaba que el león de felpa estuviera bien.

* * *

—¡Ahhhhh, bájameeee! ¡Ichigo, Nee-san, alguien! ¡AYUUUUDAAAAA!—pedía Kon, al ser atraído hacia la boca del hollow. El cual, adoraba escuchar sus gritos.

—Ya cállate, cuando te coma, ¡no sentirás tanto dolor! ¡Jajajaja!—rió el hollow.

En eso, Kon observa cómo heroicamente, llega Ichigo y Rukia, a salvarlo.

_Siiiiiii, ¡Ichigo y Nee-san me van a salvar! ¡Yupiiiii! Digo, sí, yupiiiiii._

—Bájalo, ¡ser despreciable!—gruñó Ichigo, en su alma de shinigami sustituto, con el gigai siendo cuidado por Rukia.

—¡Cuidado, Ichigo!

Mientras el shinigami sustituto cortaba en dos al hollow, a Kon le brillaban los ojos. Había sido salvado por _su héroe_.

Se lanzó en brazos de Ichigo, llorando de felicidad.

—¡Gracias, Ichigo! ¡Por salvar…! ¡_OW_!

Ichigo le metió una patada tan, pero tan fuerte, que lo mandó a volar, _de nuevo_.

—¡Eso es por causarme tanto problemas, idiota!

* * *

Kon se encontraba leyendo mangas con Rukia, en tranquilidad, y sin problema.

Cuando él se aburre.

Y los problemas empiezan cuando _él se aburre_.

—¡Nee-san!—salta hacia el busto de Rukia, y por instinto, ella lo golpea.

—Pórtate bien, Kon. Recuerda lo que te dijo Ichigo…—empezó ella.

—Sí, sí… _"¡Si te vuelves a perder, te arranco la felpa!"_—imitó a Ichigo—Bla, bla, blaaa. Siempre lo mismo. ¿Sabes? ¡Hay que romper sus reglas de vez en cuando!—sugirió, animado.

Rukia rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

—No interesa. La próxima vez que te pierdas, llamaré a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¡Nooooooooo!

_Fin._

* * *

¡Listo! Terminado xD. Uf. Espero que te guste, Ale, ¡me cansé escribiendo! xD

Creo que me salió escaso de comedia xD

Pandepandepandepipas(?), ¡nos vemos! xD

_Nie~_


End file.
